


What is Prosapognochi?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Injury, Face-blindness, Fluff, Gen, Past Injury, Prosopagnosia, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”Kageyama I’m being serious! When did you realize that I couldn't recognize faces.” Kageyama put down the milk he was drinking and made eye contact with Hinata.”Well, I guess I’ve always known you were a bit different. I don't know dumbass, I obviously don't know the exact moment I realized though!””Just think.””Why do you even care!”Hinata pouted, ”I don't.” He dropped it after that and they went back to eating their lunch in silence.----Or, Hinata has prosopagnosia (face blindness) and Kageyama’s the only one who knows





	What is Prosapognochi?

”So when did you notice Kageyama?” Kageyama looked up from his lunch only to be met with golden eyes gazing at him curiously. 

”Notice what?” Kageyama feigned confusion and got back to eating his lunch.

”I know you know Bakageyama. I’m not dumb.”

”Are you sure about that dumbass?”

”Kageyama I’m being serious! When did you realize that I couldn't recognize faces.” Kageyama put down the milk he was drinking and made eye contact with Hinata.

”Well, I guess I’ve always known you were a bit different. I don't know dumbass, I obviously don't know the exact moment I realized though!”

”Just think.”

”Why do you even care!” 

Hinata pouted, ”I don't.” He dropped it after that and they went back to eating their lunch in silence.

\---

”Kageyama!” Hinata ran up to Kageyama, ”Let's get some meat buns!”

”Why?”

”Because I received most of the balls you served!” Hinata proudly stuck out his chest at that, his too large grin getting almost impossibly larger. How could someone's smile be so big? 

”You should've been able to do that already.”

Hinata pouted.

”You’re paying.”

Hinata’s grin after that grew even larger. They both walked to the store and bought two meat buns. Then, they walked to a dog park (Hinata’s favorite place but Kageyama pretends he doesn't know that) and sat on a bench.

”Thanks for the meat bun!”

”Why are you thanking me? I’m not even the one who paid.” Hinata ignored his question and practically inhaled the meat bun. They had both finished their food and were simply talking about volleyball strategies when a tall girl with shoulder length dark brown hair ran up to them while carrying a tiny pug. 

”Oh my god, Shouyou! I haven't seen you in forever!” Kageyama looked over at Hinata only to see him wearing a confused expression.

”I haven't seen you since you were like 10. How's Natsu?”

”Um-” 

”Who are you?” Kageyama interrupted Hinata, staring intensely at the girl. She looked as if she could be in college.

”I’m Shouyou’s cousin, Aika. Who are you?” Kageyama found it strange that she didn't give her surname but at the look of recognition on Hinata’s face, Kageyama knew this girl wasn't a complete stranger.

”Kageyama Tobio. We play volleyball together.” Aika gasped.

”I know you! Shouyou’s mother showed me a video of one of your matches. You're the one who threw the ball to him.”

”I ’set’ the ball to him, but yeah,” Kageyama said. Aika nodded,

”I don't know anything about volleyball sorry.”

”You should come to one of our games!” Hinata said, his loud voice causing Kageyama to jump.

”I should! Anyways, I have to get going. Stay in touch Shouyou.” Aika waved goodbye and left. Kageyama and Hinata sat in silence for a few moments before Kageyama decided to break it,

”So, you didn't recognize her face?” Hinata looked confused for a few seconds before he finally realized what Kageyama was talking about.

”Hah! I knew you knew. No, I didn't recognize her at first. She used to have crazy long hair that like went past her butt,” Hinata pointed to where her hair stopped, ”her style has also changed I guess. She used to wear really long skirts with flowers on them.” Kageyama nodded but didn't say anything. ”So Kageyama. Answer my question, how did you figure out?”

Kageyama sighed before answering, ”Honestly, I found out when I saw you walk up to a random stranger thinking he was me. A few days after that I was just browsing the internet when I came across a face-blindness quiz. I kind of put two and two together.”

Hinata hid his face in his hands right after that, ”That’s so embarrassing. I hate it when that happens. One time me and my friends Koji and Izumi were having a water balloon fight, and I threw a water balloon at a complete stranger because they had the same hair color and shirt as Koji. I felt so bad.”

”You don't have to feel bad dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled.

”What?” Hinata asked getting closer to Kageyama to hear him. ”Sorry, I didn't hear you.”

”I said,” Kageyama blushed, ”you don't have to feel bad dumbass. It's not your fault.”

Hinata burst out laughing causing Kageyama to blush even harder.

”Thanks, bakageyama.”

”How did you get face blind anyway?”

”It's called prosopagnosia and I got it during an accident.” Hinata took a deep breath, ”I think it was when I was five years old. I feel down wooden stairs and I hit my head really hard on the floor. I have very severe prosopagnosia. I can only recognize myself because of my hair.”

”You should tell the team.”

”I was planning on telling them tomorrow.”

”Good.”

\---

At the beginning of practice the next day, when everyone began arriving Hinata gave Kageyama a look. Kageyama knows what that look means.

Hinata was going to tell them. Hinata walked up to Daichi and they both spoke too quietly for Kageyama to hear. Daichi nodded at Hinata and then clapped his hands loud enough for everyone to hear, and once he was sure he had their attention he began to speak.  
”Alright, guys! Hinata has something to tell us and I would like for you guys to not ask questions until he's finished. Got it?” Everyone nodded and looked over at Hinata who was rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly.

”Um well, I just thought you guys should know that I have prosopagnosia,” Hinata said looking at the floor. Everyone waited for him to continue but Hinata seemed as if he was done talking.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. ”What is prosapognochi?” he asked obviously pretending he didn't know and obviously messing up the word on purpose.

”Oh right! It's face blindness. And it's called prosopagnosia not prosapognochi.”

”So you can't see our faces?” Yamaguchi asked shyly.

”Well, I can but after turning away I forget how it looks.”

”Then how do you recognize us if you have prossypognachi?” Nishinoya asked, messing up the word on purpose too.

”I remember certain characteristics. Like, Yamaguchi’s freckles,” Yamaguchi blushed at that, ”and Noya senpais height. Tsukishima has an asshole like kind of stance so he's the easiest for me to recognize. And it's called prosopagnosia.”

”Posygarsia?” Tanaka asked.

”Prosopagnosia” Hinata replied.

”Oh! I think I got it now. Prosopymania?”

”Okay, that's enough of that,” Tsukishima said. Everyone went back to volleyball practice. 

”That went better than expected! Nobody made fun of me!” Hinata exclaimed, smiling brightly at Kageyama.

”You’re such a dumbass, no one cares if you have prosagnosie.”

”I’m done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please correct any mistakes I may have made in the comments
> 
> Oh and it’d be great if someone wrote a multi chapter fic of Hinata with prosopagnosia.


End file.
